For some of the above mentioned fields of application there is presently used a steel of a conventional kind of type AISI D2 but also powder metallurgy manufactured high speed steels and cold work steels having a high content of carbides.
However, there is a demand of a qualified steel which does not require powder metallurgy manufacturing but which may be manufactured in a way which affords some desirable features of the steel and of the article that is made of the steel, at the same time as the manufacturing should be advantageous from an economical point of view. More specifically there is demand of a steel which affords an excellent wear resistance, good hardenability, good ductility and machinability, adequate hardness and good tempering resistance, which makes the steel suitable for articles within the above mentioned fields of application.